Hugh Anthony Disward
Hugh Anthony Disward, also known as "Huey", is one of the main protagonists of Dantalian no Shoka. He was a Air Force Pilot Lieutenant who later inherits his grandfather's mansion, becoming Dalian's keykeeper. Background Hugh Anthony Disward, more commonly known as Huey, was born the grandson of Lord Wesley Disward, Dalian's previous key-keeper. Eventually, he inherited his grandfather's mansion after the war and became Dalian's new key-keeper. As a child, he saw his deceased mother in her deathbed and his father leaving home. He always enjoyed airplane models, which possibly inspired him to become a pilot and fight in the First World War. He's acquaintance with Camila since he was young. Hugh's father.png|Hugh watching his father leaving home. Hugh's mother.png|Hugh crying next to his late mother. Hugh WW1.png|Hugh at World War I. Vlcsnap-2016-12-26-18h37m26s367.png|Disward's family photo. Personality He is very kind and well-mannered and is usually seen as a calm and generally unfazed person who takes everything in stride, as he accepted his new-found responsibilities as the keeper of the Mystic Archives of Dantalian without much question. Serving in this role, he shows to be very patient while taking care of Dalian and accepting her spoiled attitude. He can also be playful and tease her. Huey usually ignores Dalian's bad manners towards other people, but can cover her mouth when she steps over the line. Hugh shows concern for others, specially for Dalian and the lonely girl inside the Labyrinth Archive. He lifts Dalian unceremoniously to protect her from attacks and is always ready to quickly draw his hidden pistol from his holster or use hand-to-hand combat for defense. After Dalian gives the right, he doesn't hesitate to open the gate for the Labyrinth Archive and read a Phantom Book when necessary. Hugh is shown to have keen perception, notable marksman skills, high literature knowledge and belief in God. Detective novels are one of his interests. Appearance Anime Hugh has blond hair and blue eyes. He is usually dressed in a gentlemanly fashion of the upper middle class: white shirt, gray vest, red ascot tie and black pants and shoes. When outside, he wears a black bowler hat and a beige trench coat, which hides his vertical shoulder holster and revolver. In cold weather, he wears a blue winter coat. He also uses brown gloves, specially on his right hand after becoming Dalian's key-keeper, in order to divert attention from the mark that represents the key that unlocks the gate for the Archives. He usually sports a pair of googles when driving his vehicle. As a child, he appears wearing white shirt, gray vest, black pants and white cravat. Huey's appearance (4).png|Hugh sporting goggles while driving. Huey's appearance (3).png|Hugh without his trench coat, showing his holster. Huey's appearance (2).png|Hugh's outfit in his child form. Huey's appearance (1).png|Hugh's winter outfit and bowler hat. Manga Hugh has straighter hair compared to his anime version. Usually, he's dressed in the same gentlemanly fashion, but with alternative colors: blue tie, black shirt and beige vest and pants. Outside, he wears a black fedora felt hat and a black trench coat, with details in white. The young Hugh is seen without his vest and cravat, but with suspenders and a blue string tie. Hugh (manga).jpg|Hugh's main outfit in the manga. Kid Hugh (manga).jpg|Hugh as a child, as seen in the manga. Plot Turn-up Book Hugh received a letter informing about his grandfather's death and that he can have his assets, including a mansion, if he accepts to inherit something called the Mystic Archives of Dantalian. He also must take care of Dalian. Six months later, he drives to the dusty mansion and meets Dalian in the basement, supposedly a young girl. Someone appears to take Hugh to Lord Henry Conrad's mansion, as requested by the former beforehand, probably to investigate the rumors saying that Conrad murdered his grandfather to obtain a valuable book. In this place, Hugh and Dalian discover bodies and destruction, apparently works of hostile animals. They are attacked by a knife thrower, which turns to ashes when shot by Hugh. He also defeats a lion during a brief confrontation and sees how the creature turned to ashes and ink. From Dalian, Hugh learns about the Phantom Books, specifically the Harlequinade, which is causing the situation, and the purpose of the Mystic Archives of Dantalian. They head to Conrad's study so they can seal the book, but are stopped by a dragon. Hugh's shooting has no effect on the beast, so he prepares to distract it so Dalian can seal the Harlequinade. Instead, Dalian reveals to be custodian of the Mystic Archives of Dantalian and gives him the right to open it. Hugh uses his golden key to obtain a grimorium called Liber de Nymphis from the library within Dalian, given by a lonely girl. After Hugh defeats the dragon through the powers summoned by the tome, Dalian seals the Harlequinade and they leave the mansion. Thereafter, Hugh begins to take care of Dalian. Book of Fetus Hugh accepts a job requested by Miss Estella Lilburn in place of his deceased grandfather. Hugh and Dalian must determine the value of her late grandfather's collection of books. Hugh learns from Martin Geese, Estella's cousin, that Miss Lilburn is isolated in that secluded mansion due to a curse from a Phantom Book that kills everyone that tries to take her from that place. Later, Hugh discovers that this supposed curse started 50 years ago, before Estella's birth, and that a Phantom Book doesn't curse the owner, only the reader. Hugh and Dalian hear someone screaming. Outside, they find a metallic golem holding the body of Martin next to a bloodstained Estella. Hugh shoots the creature, that flees. Estella shows an eerie behaviour and apologizes to her absent grandmother for the stains in her dress. The next day, Dalian tells Hugh about golems and the Phantom Books called Book of Fetus and 72 Gospels of the Shem-ha-mephorash. He also learns how Colonel Lilburn's wife is descendant of people hunted down because of a string of murders within their territory. During lunch, Estella stabs Hugh and explains that she kills people to make them unable to leave her. Hugh was protected by a book hidden in his trench coat. The golem appears and Hugh opens the Mystic Archives of Dantalian to obtain two Phantom Books. He uses The Book of Styx to summon a shield and The Clay Tablet of Ugarit to summon a lightning attack. Hugh is exhausted from using two tomes, but the golem is still moving. Dalian explains that only the 72 Gospels of the Shem-ha-mephorash can stop the monster and Hugh realizes that this tome exists in the form of the bell ringings coming from the mansion's clocktower. He uses another lightning attack to destroy the clocktower and manages to defeat the golem. Hugh leaves the collapsing mansion with Dalian, leaving Estella behind. Book of Wisdom Hugh is in a library with Dalian, when he meets Camilla. At her place, Hugh discovers that Camilla's rival has a school with very wise kids, which obtained knowledge through a Phantom Book, having also a change in personality. Hugh requests Camilla to take them to Mildred. At the latter's home, they hear how she regrets obtaining that book and ask them to speak directly with the children, which she sees as monsters. Hugh and Dalian head to the cottage in the garden, where they find the Phantom Book and the six children, that know their identities as managers of the Mystic Archives of Dantalian. Hugh is worried about what they would do with all this wisdom, but they ensure to continue to live quietly. He leaves the place with Dalian and Camilla and uses his lighter to burn the Book of Wisdom. Queen of the Night Hugh finds Dalian at the glasshouse, watering a huge and rare cactus, imported from Africa. He learns that the plant will bloom in that same night, an event that takes 13 years. They stopped for tea, until two men from the Gladstone Guild appeared at the door, talking about a delivery for Lord Wesley. The black-haired man attacks Hugh, but he's thrown to the ground. However, Hugh backs down when the brown-haired man points a gun to Dalian. Both are tied with ropes while the criminals look for the Queen of the Night. Hugh knows that there is a shop in London that gives information about rich people in order to sell the valuable items taken by robbers. Hugh is threaten and beaten with a gun by the brown-haired man. After both robbers headed to the back of the mansion, Hugh released Dalian and himself using a letter opener. They heard screams from both men before arriving at the glasshouse. Hugh finds the brown-haired man's gun and learns from Dalian about the cactus, a Phantom Book known as Queen of the Night, and how both were eaten by the plant. Next day, Hugh appears with a bandage in his head, having tea with Dalian and Camilla. Book of Soul Exchange Hugh bought the first two books from the Crown of the Dog Days trilogy in order to investigate why the author, Lenny Lents, sent a letter to Wesley asking for help. Hugh and Dalian head to Lenny’s residence and find a woman that presents herself as the author’s wife, Paula Lents. She will arrange a meeting the next day. Hugh sees a bloody knife in the distance. While preparing to leave the place, they discuss how the woman they just met was a fake, as Lenny’s wife is called Bevis and has already passed away. At night, they break into the storage room and find Lenny’s body and a captivated woman called Leticia Serkins, the author’s lover. She asks them to return the next day and take Lenny away. After having tea with Paula, Hugh and Dalian meet Lenny. He’s alive and working on the last part of his trilogy. Using his typewriter to trick Paula, the author writes a message asking them to save Leticia and let him behind. Through his autograph, Hugh and Dalian confirm the man’s identity. Late at night, Hugh and Dalian break into the storage room again and find the body of Leticia. Lenny appears at the door, threaten by Paula. Hugh surrender and put his gun down. Hugh and Dalian are put behind bars and discuss how Paula is a maniac fan that looks for the perfect ending for Lenny’s work, and that everyday the author is revived as soon as his lover is murdered, and vice versa, due to the powers of the Phantom Book called Ras Alhague. Hugh sees Paula’s demise when attacked by the monster formed by Lenny and Leticia, result of evolution over many deaths. He manages to grab the key of his cell and leaves the place with Dalian. Next day, Dalian reads the final part of the trilogy and Hugh has no choice but to help her writing a new ending. The Magician's Daughter Hugh is organizing Dalian’s mess, when Alman Jeremiah appears looking for a Phantom Book. The three head to a brothel to meet Viola Duplessis, a prostitute that is requesting Phantom Books from his suitors. Hugh learns that Viola has no memory until 3 years ago, but knows about the Mystic Archives of Dantalian and the Phantom Books necessary to protect her from someone referred as Count. Hugh kicks Alman to protect him from a pixie-like monster. Hugh fails to shoot the creature, that informs that the Count will be coming for her the next full moon. The monster goes away and Hugh and Dalian bid farewell, saying they will be back when the Count appears. Hugh and Dalian return to the brothel, which is full of men protecting Viola. Hugh sees how five of her suitors, including Alman, obtained the Phantom Books requested by the prostitute. The Count arrives and, after his magic attack, Hugh notices that the blood of the fallen men turned into liquid mercury. From Dalian, he learns that the Count is a real sorcerer, more powerful when there is a full moon. Hugh’s shots have no effect on the monsters summoned by the villain, and he is wounded while protecting Dalian. After picking up a shotgun from the ground, he watches the five suitors protecting Viola and the woman being revealed as the Count’s daughter, a homunculus created as an experiment. Before the Count releases his attack to kill Viola’s suitors, Hugh opens the gate for the Mystic Archives of Dantalian, making possible for the suitors to use the real Phantom Books to cure everyone and defeat Viola’s creator. Hugh is also present the next day, when Viola departs with the unknown man she is in love with. Trivia * Hugh's automobile is possibly inspired by Ford's Model T, produced between 1908 and 1927. It is manually started through a crank and has phaeton body style, that is, has no weather protection. * Hugh's gun is a revolver similar to a Webley revolver. It's a six gun, meaning that it can hold six cartridges in its revolving cylinder. This number is usually respected throughout the show, with Hugh reloading the gun when all the chambers are empty. * His lighter is similar to a windproof petrol lighter from Austrian manufacturer IMCO. The flame height can be adjusted and the fuel tank can be removed by twisting it, making the handling of the flame easier. * After opening the Library for the first time, Hugh has the key within him. A mark on his right hand represents that and resembles the key. He uses a glove to hide the mark and starts to use his left hand to shake hands. When he's in child form, the mark looks different. * He enjoys Hovis biscuits, a digestive snack from a British company. Hugh's revolver (2).png|Hugh reloading his revolver. Hugh's revolver (1).png|Hugh's revolver. Hugh's car (3).png|The crank of Hugh's car, which he uses to start it. Hugh's car (2).png|Hugh's car. Hugh's car (1).png|Hugh's car, viewed from behind. Hugh's lighter.png|Hugh's lighter. Hugh's mark.png|Hugh's mark on his right hand. Child mark.png|Hugh's mark when he's in child form. Category:Male Characters Category:Relationships